Adventitious Affairs
by NecessitatedAlfalfa
Summary: Love can be found, and kept, anywhere in the universe. True love never falters. A collection of Barricade/Bumblebee shorts. Slash. Graphic later on. Criticism appreciated.
1. Obligations

------

_**Obligations**_

They fought; not because they wanted to, but because they had to. They were two soldiers in two different armies that happened to be against one another. One fighting for the freedom of Cybertron, and the other fighting for universal conquest. Their fates had intertwined long before the war had begun, but their pasts and origins had forced them apart. Millions of years later, they were amalgamated once again. One was assigned to guard, the other to recall, and both orders happened to regard the same human, a teenage boy named Samuel James Witwicky.

Bumblebee was Sam's guardian, and he knew what he had to do the moment his systems sanctioned Barricade's signature. Though they hadn't bonded in several millenia, the connection between their sparks was still strong, and until death would never be broken.

Barricade found himself knocked to the ground suddenly, and was greeted with a familiar voice in his internal communication link.

_"Barricade."_

When Barricade rolled upright again he found that Bumblebee had taken the boy with him, and got angry. He was so close to catching his prey, and Bumblebee was going to turn this into a game. He quickly transformers and chased after his bond mate.

_"Bumblebee.." _Barricade growled through the communication link, and he could have sworn he heard a light chortle from his partner. His engine revved violently in response, and he gently bumped Bumblebee's back bumper with his front as a warning.

_"Hand over that boy, Bumblebee." _Barricade hissed in rough Cybertronian.

_"I was obligated to protect him, Barricade."_

_"Well I was obligated to retrieve something from him."_ The police-disguised transformer continued his high-speed pursuit until he momentarily lost Bumblebee in a large maze of buildings. When they found each other, Bumblebee had whipped passed Barricade's rear bumper narrowly, thrown the humans out, and transformed. When Barricade caught sight of Bumblebee, his spark jumped within his chest, and he increased his speed. The Autobot was still as beautiful as he remembered, even with the shoddy yellow armor. Barricade quickly transformed, jumped, and knocked Bumblebee over, apologizing through the communication link as he felt the pain through their bond. Barricade remembered his mission, though, and released Frenzy from his chest to retrieve the boy, and turned his attention back to Bumblebee. A few moments and a couple of hard hits later, Barricade found himself on top of Bumblebee, the younger mech writhing beneath him, trying to escape. Barricade smirked.

"What's wrong, Bumblebee? Don't you miss this?" Barricade asked, a wicked smirk on his facial plates. "Forget the boy, let's bond right now." He continued, pressing his face close to Bumblebee's, silently cursing Bumblebee's mouth protector keeping him from those beautiful metallic lips. Though Bumblebee said nothing, Barricade could feel the anger rush through their bond.

_"I can't. I have to protect the boy." _Bumblebee fought, finally slipping from Barricade's strong hold. Bumblebee pushed Barricade off of him roughly, and instead straddled his partner's hips, momentarily catching the Decepticon off-guard, long enough to deliver one powerful shot to the chest with his plasma cannon, short-circuiting the larger mech's right leg and left arm. Only minor damage. The mech would be able to repair himself in less than an hour, and Bumblebee was satisfied with that. Barricade groaned, and fell heavily against the ground. In a silent apology, Bumblebee flattened himself onto Barricade and nuzzled his face against his partner's. Their optics met, and Bumblebee shyly smiled at him. Barricade ignored the pain for a moment to pull Bumblebee closer with his functioning arm, gently stroking sensitive plating on his partner's back with long, sharp fingers. They caressed for another minute, before Barricade's arm fell back and Bumblebee hesitantly stood up. The Autobot turned towards where he noticed organic movement, but kept his gaze on Barricade as he began walking away. He retracted his cannon, and shifted his gaze to the two teenage humans. He conversed with them for a minute, and then drove away with them.

_"I love you, Bumblebee." _Barricade whispered through their bond weakly, falling back once more, joints sparking. A few moments later, he received a response.

_"I love you too, Barricade. Always will." _Bumblebee replied gently, sending a strong wave of affection through their bond. And as Barricade began shutting his systems down to allow himself recovery time, a small smile crept onto his face, and he let himself forget his obligation... for now.

------

Chapter completed 6-26-09.


	2. Reticence

------

_**Reticence**_

If war was anything, it was loud. Gunshots, weapon blasts, explosions, and ominous screams followed war wherever it went. The sound was deafening, but when all of the fighting had ceased, all that remained was a second unbearable sound; silence. The still of the dead, and the quiet of the living. The silence that follows war was the kind that soldiers didn't want to hear. It was terrifying, knowing that you could have been put into permanent stillness amidst lost companions and enemies. At endings like these, no matter who had won, soldiers enveloped themselves in gentle conversations, mourning the deaths of their friends. One pair of enemies, however, drove together to a secluded area far from the battlefield, and out of range of any censors that could be looking for stray soldiers they left behind.

Everything was taken slow on nights like these between these two; transformations, touches, and affection seemed to be happening at half the speed of normal actions. One was more affected than the other, and he wouldn't utter a word during their entire engagement, rather than the other, who would attempt to soothe him with gentle words. As a Decepticon, Barricade was one of few who could accomplish comfort to others.

"Bumblebee.. I'm sorry." Barricade would always start out, apologizing for so many things with just one reparation. He was apologizing for the war, and Bumblebee's lost friends. He was apologizing for their separate sides of the war, one being an Autobot, the other Decepticon. But mostly he was apologizing for not being able to be with Bumblebee whenever the younger mech needed him the most. Bumblebee always forgave him by slowly wrapping his arms around the slightly taller mech's neck, between protruding shoulder plating, and holding him as tightly as he could. Whether they stayed like that for moments, minutes, or hours didn't matter to them, because they enjoyed each others' company so greatly.

Intense waves of pain and sadness would flow through each other, and when those would pass, Barricade would gently lower Bumblebee to the ground, and the younger would watch him, comforted by the usual menacing appearance of Barricade's natural countenance. If there was anyone Bumblebee felt safe with, it was Barricade. He knew the red-eyed mech would always be there for him, whenever he could.

They nuzzled for a long time, slowly, memorizing plating and intricate parts on each other's faces by touch. Barricade tried as hard as he could to be as supportive to Bumblebee as he needed him to be. Autonomous organisms like themselves had memory banks as sharp and clear as if they were re-living exact moments, so Barricade knew Bumblebee would not be able to forget the destruction that this war had caused, but at least he could make it less painful.

Barricade moved down to nuzzle Bumblebee's neck, grazing past sensitive wiring with dental plating that had little value other than to intimidate enemies. Bumblebee's arms tightened around Barricade's neck, and he stifled a groan. Though they definitely helped while being intimate as well, Barricade mused to himself silently. The older mech adjusted his position so he was kneeling between Bumblebee's legs, and he pulled his partner's body up so their lower torso's were flush against each other. He bent over his younger partner and touched their chests together, a twitch of a smile lighting his face as Bumblebee elicited a light moan. Tonight, Barricade predicted, would be louder than normal.

Barricade pressed his forehead against Bumblebee's, keeping optic contact as he silently moved a hand between Bumblebee's legs, unhitching a panel so he could slip one long finger inside. Bumblebee let out a sharp groan and threw his head back, exposing his neck once more to Barricade's sharp teeth.

Bumblebee shamelessly pushed his pelvis into Barricade's hand, urging him deeper. Barricade complied without hesitation, stroking through Bumblebee's sensitive wiring, soaking up the wonderful sounds Bumblebee was releasing all the while. Barricade slipped in a second finger, gently squeezing and tugging at a particularly sensitive bundle of wires within his partner. Bumblebee couldn't hold himself back any longer and let out a quick scream of Barricade's name, pulling his partner's face towards his own, and connecting metallic lips in a rough, fervent kiss.

The smaller mech opened the aperture that was hiding his spark, and ground his chest against Barricade's in a desperate attempt to get closer to his bond mate. Barricade pushed him harder into the ground, opening his own spark chamber quickly and rocking his body into Bumblebee's, causing their sparks to touch for a moment. Bumblebee let out another loud moan, and buried his face in Barricade's neck to quiet himself down. Barricade pulled his hand out of Bumblebee, and placed it instead on Bumblebee's waist to steady himself.

With every rock of Barricade's body against Bumblebee's, the younger mech let out small pleasured sounds, each one rising in pitch slightly. He wanted to cry out so badly, to thank Barricade for everything, but he saved it. Barricade started slowing down his pushes, leaving he and Bumblebee's sparks to merge for longer periods of time. He relished in the lasting waves of pleasure, mingled with the provocative groans coming from his partner. Overload came quickly to both of them, and as one final, powerful surge of pleasure passed through them, Bumblebee squeezed his knees together on either side of Barricade's sides, and let out one long, lasting moan of his partner's name. Barricade moaned as well; moments like these were rare, and he had to make them last.

They laid there, basking in afterglow, refusing to alter their proximity. Their spark chambers closed on their own initiative, and the two mechs savored their final moments together before they had to return to their respective bases. It was silent for several minutes, save for the internal cooling systems within both partners, working violently to cool down their bodies. Their foreheads were connected once more, optics locked, and small, weak smiles on both faces. Bumblebee's smile widened, and he shifted his face to brush his lips against Barricade's.

The silence of war was unbearable for him, but Bumblebee would always have Barricade to share that silence with him.

_"Thank you."_

_------_

_Chapter completed 6-28-09  
_


	3. Rebellion

------

_**Rebellion**_

Even the best kept secrets can be discovered. The secret romance that Barricade and Bumblebee had kept for millions of years finally became a revelation to the rest of the Autobot team after a stray broadcast that was meant to be private was intercepted by Bumblebee's team. In a word, Optimus Prime was furious. Not only was this forbidden by war, it was borderline mutiny.

"Bumblebee, he's a Decepticon." Optimus Prime scolded matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. But sir, he's not like the rest of them." Bumblebee tried to convince his leader.

"He attacked Sam." Optimus stated, "And you." He added.

"It's his job."

"It doesn't make it any more right." The large blue and red mech chided. "I'm forbidding you from contact with him again from this point."

Bumblebee started, optics widening. "Sir!"

"No questions, Bumblebee. Jazz will be keeping an eye on you."

"Barricade is my _bondmate_, Optimus! You can't keep me from being with him." Bumblebee's voice was full of emotion by this point, clearly upset.

"As long as you're on the Autobot side of this war, I am your commanding officer." Optimus's voice rose to a threatening level, silently hoping that his statement didn't give the young soldier any ideas on switching to the Decepticon side.

Bumblebee stepped back, head lowering. A moment later, he answered, much more calmly, "Yes, sir." Then he turned and left. Optimus glanced over at Jazz, who was leaning against the medical bay's berth, where Ironhide and Ratchet stood, exchanging a knowing look between them.

"Go with him, Jazz." Optimus ordered gently, before turning and going down an opposite hallway. Jazz nodded to his two companions and trailed after Bumblebee, who was silently fuming.

Ratchet moved closer to Ironhide when they were completely alone, pressing his face into the darker mech's shoulder. "Remember when we were young and rebellious like that?" The yellow-green mech asked. Ironhide smiled lightly, spreading his fingers across Ratchet's back.

"How could I forget?" Ironhide mused, pressing his lips against Ratchet's temple. Ratchet drew an invisible line up his partner's torso, pressing his palm against Ironhide's chest.

"Do you have to return to Lennox any time soon?" Ratchet questioned, moving his other hand to Ironhide's.

"No.."

"Good." Ratchet smirked, pulling Ironhide towards their shared quarters. Ironhide smiled behind him, enjoying Ratchet's rare frisk.

------

Bumblebee was unhappy, to say the least. He and Barricade had kept their love a secret for so long, most of their lives in fact, and the moment someone finds out, there is an attempt to break it. Bumblebee wouldn't let that happen. They worked too hard to secure their bond, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it, no matter how high their superiority. He grumbled to himself as he sped to Sam's house. In his rage, Bumblebee stopped paying attention to common Earth vehicle road rules, and sped through a red light. In a matter of moments the unnerving sound of police sirens sounded behind him. He cursed to himself, and began pulling over, activating his holographic-form, before he recognized the energy signature of the mech behind him.

_Barricade!_

Barricade pulled up next to Bumblebee as they continued driving. Jazz was close behind, making sure Bumblebee wouldn't try anything.

"Bumblebee... you heard what Optimus said." Jazz warned through a communication link.

"I know. Just.. give us a few minutes, okay?" Bumblebee pleaded, turning off the road towards a secluded part of the city, where the mechs could easily find a place to transform without being discovered. As soon as they had returned to their robotic forms, Bumblebee jumped at Barricade, pulling him into a tight hug. Barricade placed one hand on his partner's back, the other on his waist, concern covering his face.

"What happened?" He asked, expression leaking into his voice. Bumblebee drew back a little, watching Barricade. He glanced at Jazz, who obediently headed a little bit away from the two, but where he could still see them. He, too, was unsure of a Decepticon being close with a member of his team. Bumblebee explained to Barricade what his leader had told him, and the dark mech got angry as well.

"He can't keep us apart like that." Barricade said. "I haven't even tried to hurt anyone on your team. Except for that fight we had when we first met on Earth, but.. that was more like foreplay, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes." Bumblebee smiled. They were silent for a few moments, before Bumblebee spoke again, mischief in his voice. "Well if we won't be able to see each other, then.. we better say goodbye." The yellow-clad mech whispered, moving closer, removing the layer of metal that concealed his mouth. Barricade smiled, then glanced towards where Jazz was hiding.

"What about him?" Bumblebee pulled Barricade's face down to his own and connected their lips.

"Don't worry about him." Bumblebee smiled into the kiss, pushing himself closer. The loud sound of a vocal processor clearing made them stop. Jazz stood, a hand on his hip and an optic ridge raised.

"I think it's about time you got back to Sam, Bumblebee." Jazz scolded. The younger mech sighed, smirking at the small glare Barricade was giving his teammate.

"Bye, Barricade." Bumblebee whispered, kissing his partner softly, melting into the hard embrace Barricade had him in. They pulled away from each other, staring into each others' optics, love in one pair, slight sadness in the other. Bumblebee looked down, and Barricade released him from his grasp. The yellow mech followed Jazz out of the forest, throwing one last longing look back at Barricade, who gently smiled at him and winked.

_"If you ever ditch Jazz, you know where to find me." _Barricade said through a private communication link, and he heard Bumblebee laugh.

Rules would always be around, but Barricade and Bumblebee would always ignore them; by rebellion.

------

_Chapter completed 6-30-09_


	4. Reconciliation

------

_**Reconciliation**_

The first night they met each other on Earth, Bumblebee had snuck off of his human's property to deliver a message to his fellow Autobots of his location. His human, Sam, had followed him there thinking someone had stolen his car, so he had to attempt to lose him first. The boy ended up getting taken into custody by the human police, so Bumblebee decided to stay out for the night, knowing he couldn't help the boy without revealing himself.

So there he was, driving down a secluded road, away from houses, streetlights, and humans. A lake to his right, forest to his left, going to the one place he knew he was safe. But when he reached it, a small clearing deep in the woods, he found that someone else had already discovered the place. A flash of red caused Bumblebee to panic, and he quickly transformed, taking a defensive stance just inside the clearing. His plasma cannon pulsed and glowed violently towards the intruder, battle mask down to protect his head, until the other mech turned around fully. The other mech also aimed his weapon at Bumblebee, but hesitated. Bumblebee's eyes widened, and he lowered his cannon.

".._Barricade_?"

The name came out as a mechanical whine that hurt Bumblebee's vocal processor, but the other mech understood, and smiled lightly, pleasantly surprised to see his partner again.

"Bumblebee."

They retracted their weapons, and stepped closer to each other, making sure they weren't suffering from some kind of hopeful vision. Bumblebee daringly reached a hand out, and touched Barricade's face. The darker mech turned his head and pressed a firm kiss to the metallic palm, making Bumblebee smile. They embraced, silently exchanging 'I missed you's and 'I love you's through a private connection. Ultimately they ended up leaned against a protrusion of rocks, Bumblebee on Barricade's chest, the latter attached to the younger mech's neck like a parasite, trying to soothe broken vocal chords. Bumblebee stayed silent, keeping his vocals off so as not to irritate them and make them worse, but he did let his pleasure course through their bond to let Barricade know he was enjoying the ministrations.

Barricade pulled back and connected his optics with Bumblebee's, feeling more than seeing the smile within them. Barricade gave his partner a warm smile, and Bumblebee pushed his forehead against his partner's.

"I missed you." Barricade said simply in Cybertronian, teasing Bumblebee's 'wings' that had long since slumped in relaxation and comfort. Bumblebee nodded in understanding and agreement, nuzzling the side of his face against Barricade's, enjoying these affectionate touches just as much as the more intimate ones. Anyone could touch intimately with another, but true affection showed love, and faithfulness. Affection strengthened bonds, and that was exactly what Barricade and Bumblebee needed. They had been separated for hundreds of Earth-years now, and, though bonds could not be broken by time, they could be weakened by time, and theirs had.

So they touched, memorized, and remembered for hours before they merged sparks again. Every action, every moment, was taken with such care, as if it was their first time again, when they had been rebellious younglings back on Cybertron. Now that they were older, they realized that bonds like this were dangerous, and permanent things, but neither could care less about the dangers; they just wanted to love each other. So they kissed, caressed, and eventually fell into recharge together, Bumblebee's face buried deep into his partner's neck, arms secured around his torso.

This, Bumblebee decided, was perfection.

------

When sky blue optics onlined several hours later, they were greeted with deep, steel-grey metal. Bumblebee pulled back from the metal pressed against his face, and smiled down at a recharging Barricade, a sight he hadn't seen in several hundred years. Checking his internal chronometer, Bumblebee started, remembering he was supposed to get back to Sam. He nudged Barricade awake, and snickered internally at the slow start ups of his partner's systems. After several long moments, red-white optics clicked on, and focused on Bumblebee's face.

"What's wrong?" Barricade asked groggily, voice system not completely charged up yet.

_"I have to get back to my human." _Bumblebee said disappointingly through their internal link.

Barricade looked puzzled. _"'Human'?" _Bumblebee nodded, and got up, pulling Barricade to his feet.

"When will I see you again?" Barricade asked out loud, pulling Bumblebee closer. The yellow mech looked up at him and shrugged. Barricade kissed Bumblebee gently, before letting him go. Bumblebee said one thing before he transformed and rode off.

_"Probably soon."_

------

_Chapter completed 7-2-09_


	5. Fidelity

------

_**Fidelity**_

Bumblebee wasn't sure how they got here, but here they were. Making love. At school. In the custodial closet. The space was barely big enough for one mech, how they both fit in there and managed to close and lock the door was beyond him. He had tried to resist, but Barricade had been persistent and persuasive, so there they were.

If anyone caught them, they would be expelled, and both knew that their families would be less than pleased to hear that their child got kicked out of one of the hardest schools to get into. Though classes ended a while ago, Bumblebee was still extremely concerned, which affected the way his body reacted to Barricade's touches.

"Calm down, 'Bee." Barricade whispered. "I've been checking this closet for a few weeks now. The custodians don't use this one unless they have to clean one of the science laboratories. They cleaned the labs yesterday, and there's nothing to clean today, so no one will come by." He assured, nudging his forehead against Bumblebee's temple affectionately. "Trust me." He finished, and Bumblebee calmed down a bit, and returned Barricade's touch.

"I do." Bumblebee said sincerely, smiling lightly. In reply, Barricade continued touching Bumblebee in familiar places he knew would pleasure his partner instantly. A plate right behind Bumblebee's left thigh was still sensitive where he had injured it a while back, so Barricade slid one sharp finger along the edge, making his partner shudder.

Barricade pushed Bumblebee up a little further, and slid his legs beneath his partner, so Bumblebee was sitting on his lap. Barricade leaned over him until Bumblebee's head was against the wall, and Barricade's mouth made itself comfortable on his companion's neck.

Bumblebee fell into his thoughts at this point. He thought about everything he and Barricade had done, and how dangerous it had all been. They had snuck away from their homes to be together countless times, which could have gotten them into trouble with their parents. The last thing they wanted to lose was their parents' trust, what little they had already. Bumblebee fought with this dilemma more often than Barricade because Bumblebee's parents were high in society, and they expected so much more from their oldest child than he could provide. He didn't want to follow his father's footsteps in congress. He wanted to be a soldier, with Barricade. He would never tell his parents that, however, because they were against war. They liked Barricade, though, which always made Bumblebee happy. Barricade was the only true friend Bumblebee had, and his parents approved of him. They even let him stay at the house with Bumblebee when they were away on an extended trip. He had to help care for Bumblebee's younger siblings, which was the only downfall on Barricade's part.

"Oh.." Bumblebee gasped as Barricade jabbed a digit between Bumblebee's legs, looking up apologetically to make sure his partner was all right. Bumblebee smiled at him gently, and leaned his head back again.

Barricade, Bumblebee mused, had always been the most delicate of his kind that he had known. Ever since the war had started, and younger and younger soldiers were being recruited, there were rumors that they would soon be recruiting mechs of their own age to fight. Both mechs were excited at first, until Bumblebee caught wind that Barricade was a Decepticon. Bumblebee himself was destined to become an Autobot because of his parents, but he didn't exactly oppose to this predetermined fate. Upon being questioned about the rumors, Barricade looked down and nodded acquiescently, explaining there was no way out of it. Barricade became gentler from that night on; knowing eventually he and Bumblebee would be separated, and he wanted his partner to remember him like that, and not as the standard view of the cold, brutal Decepticon he was destined to be.

Barricade shifting brought Bumblebee out of his thoughts again. He pulled Bumblebee down, so they were now lying flat on the floor, but because of the small custodial space, Bumblebee's legs were involuntarily propped up against the opposite wall.

"You okay?" Barricade asked, "You kind of coasted off there.." He noticed.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Bumblebee deduced.

"That would explain your cease in transmissions." He purred playfully, nibbling on Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee atoned by letting out a long, pleasured breath of air from his vents, laughing a little.

Barricade was always patient with Bumblebee as well. When Barricade had asked Bumblebee permission to bond, Bumblebee had shied away from the idea and it stayed idle between them for a long time. Barricade didn't ask again, until Bumblebee himself brought the idea up. It was their first night away from home, when they were going to school together. They had been enjoying each other's company as they usually did whilst away from their parents or drifting gazes, and Bumblebee had revealed his spark to Barricade. The dark mech had stared at his spark for a long time, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he had said. Bumblebee had watched Barricade's face as he gazed at his spark, an orb of blue and white, pulsing, casting reflections off of Barricade's dark, lustrous plating. But the look in Barricade's optics as he looked back up into Bumblebee's is what really got him. Complete adoration and love. That's all he saw.

"Nn.." Bumblebee moaned, bucking his hips, desperate for more contact. He revealed his spark to Barricade again, and there was that same look. Barricade stopped his actions to stare, sighing at the sheer beauty of the most delicate thing in Bumblebee's body. They merged sparks, each brush of one spark against the other sending ripples of pleasure through each other's bodies. Memories, feelings, thoughts all being transferred through their ever-strengthening bond.

The first time they bonded had been painful, and dangerous, but the outcome had brought both mechs closer together. They knew each other better than they ever had, and hadn't said a word. The action itself could have put them both offline. Their bodies were barely developed enough for an intrinsic spark bond, but they both pulled out fine, and stayed together through everything.

In a sudden burst of light and energy, both mechs overloaded, filling the small room with light and blissful modulations.

Bumblebee's legs refractorily attempted to come together, and met Barricade's haunches in the middle, compressing them until the pleasure faded, leaving behind a lightheadedness that both mechs relished. Though uncomfortably scrunched in this tiny room, all the two mechs cared about was the fact that they were together, loved and trusted by the other.

And without fidelity, love cannot exist.

------

_Chapter completed 7-3-09_


End file.
